Release
by soldierundersee
Summary: She had always considered herself his release. Nothing more, nothing less. He couldn't have Katniss, so he settled for Madge. That he pretended she was Katniss. And she was okay with it, simply because she got to be with him. But tonight had been different.


**Disclaimer: The Hunger Games do not belong to me, I simply borrow the characters.**

_Contains: smut and use of language_

* * *

She had always considered herself his release. Nothing more, nothing less. He couldn't have Katniss, so he settled for Madge.

She always thought, that as she laid there with her legs spread, having him thrusting in and out again and again, that he imagined her with darker hair and lighter eyes. That he saw Katniss. That he pretended she was _Katniss_.

And she was okay with it, simply because she got to be with him.

But tonight had been different. Gale climbed the tree by her window as he did every Saturday night, knocking once before forcing the window open himself and slipping into her bedroom.

Madge hadn't been expecting him. It was later than usual and she thought for once he'd just gone home after work. So, when she exited her bathroom dressed for bed, she was surprised to see the miner in her room. He stood tall, just as always. Coal dust was sprinkled along the sharp curve of his cheeks. His eyebrows were high on his forehead as he stared at her.

"Is that what you change into after I leave?" he asked, not even trying to hide the amusement from his voice. Madge frowned and crossed her arms over her chest. Her nightgown was short and thin, but it wasn't anything he hadn't seen before. "Don't give me that look, you knew I'd be coming."

"Like clockwork," Madge mumbled. She wasn't quite in the mood tonight. "You're late. I've lost the urge."

Gale let out a laugh, "Lost the urge?"

"You were probably down at the slagheap," Madge continued. She marched over to her side table and pulled out a book before easing to sit down on her mattress. "Screwing some other girl. Making your rounds." She was tired of being his escape. She wanted more than that from him. She wanted _recognition_. She wanted _admiration_. "You're late. I've lost the urge."

"For Christ's sake, Madge," Gale rolled his eyes, pacing over to her. Madge let her eyes lift to his once before dropping back down, pretending to be very interested in her book. "Posy's sick. I ran to the Hob to get her some medicine, that's all." He lowered himself down to sit next to her, angrily snatching the book from her hands. "What the hell's gotten into you?"

"I'm tired, Gale, that's all," she said. Gale's frown tightened. Madge even feigned a yawn. "Sorry I can't play Katniss tonight."

"Fuck, Undersee, what are you _talking_ about?"

Madge tried reaching for her book again but Gale tossed it to the side of the room.

"Oh that's not fair at all," Madge scolded him, instantly leaping to her feet. "You'll make me lose my place!" Before she could cross the room to her book Gale had encircled his arms around her waist. Madge sighed and attempted to pull him off, but Gale only pulled her back onto his lap. "You're being ridiculous, Gale."

"Why do you think I come here every Saturday night?" he snarled. The sound of his voice made her pause. Madge was frozen in his grasp as he lowered his chin to her shoulder. "Answer me. The truth."

And because of how tired she had been, Madge did so.

"Because you can't have Katniss so you take me instead." Gale growled, tightening his hold. "Because I don't ask questions and I keep my mouth shut so no one will go around spreading rumors. Because I'm _safe_."

"Safe," Gale muttered with a laugh. "If I wanted safe I'd be at the slagheap like you said." Madge tiled her head slightly to look at him, finding Gale with his eyebrows furrowed and his face contorted in a scowl. "I come here every Saturday night because I spend the rest of the fucking week underground in darkness, and on Saturday I'm _finally free_. And you're the person I want to spend it with."

Madge rolled her eyes, glancing away from him. "Don't give me that."

"You gave me the truth," Gale told her, "why shouldn't I give the same to you? Fuck, maybe I can't have Katniss. But who said I wanted her in the first place?" Madge shuddered as his lips grazed her collarbone. "I'd never do any of this with her," he whispered. His mouth continued up her neck. "I'd never want to."

Madge clutched at her mattress and took a deep breath. "You're too good at lying," she forced out. Gale continued up her neck before nibbling on her ear. He was too good at _that_, too. "Gale," she warned.

"Madge," he countered. It always made her nervous when he spoke her name. Her head tipped slightly so he had more access to her skin. "That's better," Gale said with a chuckle. He trailed back down to her collarbone and bit down slightly, causing her to gasp. "I want _you_," he murmured.

"Prove it."

So he did.

His grip around her waist eased and Madge spun in his lap to straddle him. In seconds Gale had shrugged off his mining jacket and Madge was eagerly undoing the buttons to his shirt. After his chest was bare she tightened her grip around his hips. Gale stood up and turned so he could carefully lower her onto the bed. Before she was all the way down he delivered a chaste kiss, watching as her cheeks ran pink.

It took him a minute to kick off his shoes, damn boots and their laces, but as soon as they were gone he dropped his pants as well. The sound of his belt hitting the floor made Madge antsy.

Clad in just his boxers Gale climbed into her bed. His hands grazed up the length of her legs, nudging up her nightgown past her thighs as he went. Madge could feel him pressing against her and sucked in a sharp breath, receiving another chuckle from Gale. She fidgeted beneath him as he dipped down, pressing kisses along her jawline. His hands roamed her body until the nightgown became too obnoxious, and then Madge helped him rip it up and over her head herself.

It didn't take long for her anger at him to fade. His mouth slid across every inch of her skin. Her chest. Her stomach. Her breasts. Sucking and kissing just where he knew she liked it causing her to moan over and over again. She was impatient, pulling him up from her chest to capture his lips with hers, needing him to stop fooling around and just get on with it already.

"Thought you lost the urge," he murmured, causing her to whine.

He reached down, sliding his hand between her legs and tugging at her underwear. Madge helped wiggled out of it as he pulled them down. Once they were discarded on the floor along with her night gown Gale ran his finger over her folds. Madge writhed and groaned, throwing her head back onto her pillow. Gale slid down pressing kisses along her thighs before parting her legs and kissing again. Her hips bucked. Madge grabbed his head and held him there, her fingers tangling in his dark hair to keep him in his spot.

"_Gale_," she pleaded.

Madge moaned as he worked, feeling herself starting to peak already. Gale pulled away leaving her floating in a bubble of frustration. When she glanced up through her tangled golden hair she found him dropping his shorts to the floor, his eyes taking her in as though she were his prey. When he pressed into her she gasped but welcomed the pressure all the same. She opened her legs more as he slid in, listening to him grunt as he moved.

Gale positioned himself above her, groaning as he went for his first thrust. Madge rolled her hips forward and met his movement with the same revere, groaning as his rhythm sped up and feeling herself pulsing around him.

He cursed loudly before dropping his head onto her chest, sucking on her breast as he moved inside her. She cried out his name again as he drove his entire length into her, digging her nails down into his shoulders. One of his hands dropped down to Madge's hip, holding tightly as he quickened his pace. Madge moaned Gale's name again, causing him to bite down on her nipple.

She panted in surprised as Gale bucked against her, sending her thoughts somewhere else entirely. His hand dropped down to circle her clit and she groaned again, crying out his name at the pressure. Gale filled her completely leaving Madge groaning and whimpering, _screaming_ out for him as she released and fell apart beneath him. When Gale came seconds later he cried out _her_ name, collapsing onto the mattress next to her after pulling out.

They laid there for a moment breathless, nothing but their breathing filling the air. Sweat covered Madge's body, hers and his, and Madge didn't mind in the least. She had barely opened her eyes when Gale pulled her into his arms, kissing down her neck all over again. His hands gripped firmly on her hips and he pressed his chest against her back.

Madge shuddered as he murmured her name. She watched as his hand slid down the length of hers, his olive tone contrasting beautifully with her pale skin.

"Not safe at all," Gale told her as he nibbled on her ear. "Having me come undone like you do," he shook his head _tsk-_ing as he did. "Causing me all kinds of trouble." She sighed loudly as he kissed her shoulder. "I want _you_, Madge," he repeated huskily. "No one else."

Almost embarrassed she rolled to face him. "I'm not just your release?" she asked timidly.

"Fuck no," he growled. "Dammit, Undersee, if I wanted release I could do that by myself." Madge let out a light laugh before pressing her lips to his chest.

Yes, tonight had been different.


End file.
